


Wonder

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Au where Davey doesn't have parents, Canon Era, Happy Ending, period typical attitudes of being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes jack wishes he had parents.





	

Jack watched a father happily buy a stuffed toy for his daughter. The daughter grinned and gave her father a big hug. Another family was walking through the park and the kids were happily skipping along holding their parent's hands. The parents looked at them with great love and tenderness. Wouldn't be grand to have parents , he thought to himself. After selling papers all day he could always go him to a warm meal and two people unconditionally loving him. They'd move to Santa Fe and frolic in the fields. Sundays would be just relaxing and eating a big dinner with friends and family.

He wouldn't have to worry about people like Snyder or when his next meal was going to be. A soft mattress with warm cotton sheets was where would he reside instead of a dirty and uncomfortable mattress in some bunk bed at the lodging house. And at home he wouldn't have to pick his food from a bakery's garbage when he didn't have a good selling day. 

Then Jack looked at Davey walking beside him. The twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes, the way he smiled and the love struck face that was just for Jack. Jack thought about the way Davey kisses him and how many alleys they've used as a hideaway. He knew their relationship would be different if they had parents. Parents would question or concern over the lingering touches and hands between them, the secretive messages they send and the marks left on their necks even though they didn't know a girl in sight. There would be no more getting to stay on the fire escape late into the night, kissing without the feeling of guilt lingering in their hands and the security of no adult thinking twice about their "platonic friendship".

Jack loved Davey and didn't want a doubt in his mind that he shouldn't.

_Parents are nice once or twice till you got_

a  ** _secret_**


End file.
